


Strawberry Shortcake

by questionmark007



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Your love of strawberry shortcake really doesnt match your appearance but I still think that’s really cute’ AU</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Clarke may or may not have a crush on one of the regulars at her bakery...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this AU prompt and had to write and post it immediately. It's unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry!

Clarke was bored. Really bored. Like ‘counting the chocolate chips in the cookie display’ bored. Which was unfortunate because she had originally thought that working in a bakery would have been more fun. Sometimes, it was fun, like when she got to decorate a cake or frost cupcakes with cool patterns but then there were days like this, where there was nothing to do and no customers to help.

 

Normally, if she was this bored, she would just go into the kitchen and try out some new recipes for frosting techniques but her friend Raven was currently doing maintenance on the oven and had banished her to the front of the store so she could work in peace.

 

So here she was, stuck counting chocolate chips in order to entertain herself.

 

“What time is it?” Raven called from the back.

 

“4:29,” Clarke yelled back, after glancing at her watch.

 

“So it’s almost time for Shortcake Man?” Clarke could hear the grin in Raven’s voice, despite being in separate rooms. Shortcake Man was what they called Clarke’s favorite customer (and one of their most regular customers). He started coming in about a month ago. He came in at almost exactly 4:30 every day, flirting with Clarke a little before ordering a strawberry shortcake, hence the name.

 

“Yup,” Clarke said, grabbing something to wipe down the counters with so she could at least feel productive. Several minutes later, Clarke looked at the clock. 4:34. He was late. Maybe he wasn’t coming today, she thought.

 

Almost as soon as she thought it, a familiar car pulled into their parking lot. She watched him get out of his car and start making his way towards the door before she started bustling around behind the counter to get his order ready.

 

“Afternoon princess” He said with an easy smile, walking up to the counter. “One strawberry shortcake, please” He was tall, dressed in a dark shirt, leather jacket and jeans and basically looked like the type of person who would never enter a bakery, let alone order a strawberry shortcake on a regular basis. The juxtaposition of his food choice and his appearance was part of why Clarke looked forward to his coming in every day: she found it incredibly endearing and amusing.

 

“You do know my name is Clarke, right?” she asked, handing him his cake and indicating her name tag.

 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in calling you that?” He grinned, handing her exact change.

 

“Well, its only what everyone else in the world calls me.” She gave him a pointed look.

 

“Exactly.” He winked at her, before going over to on of the tables in the bakery to eat his food while Clarke fought the blush she felt rising to her cheeks.

 

After a moment of silence, Clarke suddenly blurted: “Why do you come in everyday and order the same thing?”

 

Shortcake Man paused, about to take a bite and looked at her. But before he could answer, Raven’s voice called out from the back: “Has Shortcake Man come yet?”

 

Clarke stopped breathing as the man in question looked at her questioningly.

 

“Shortcake Man?” he asked. “Is that what you call me?”

 

“Yeah, well—“ She began only to have him cut her off.

 

“And you got mad at me for ‘princess’?” He smirked at her.

 

“You don’t wear a name tag!” Clarke said, “And it’s not like we meant for it to stick, but we don’t have anything else to call you.”

 

“Try Bellamy” he suggested.

 

“Come again?”

 

“Bellamy. It’s my name. And it’s a hell of a lot better than ‘Shortcake Man’,” Bellamy shrugged.

 

Clarke was about to respond when the kitchen door swung open.

 

“Clarke? Is he—oh…” Raven stopped in her tracks upon seeing Bellamy. “My bad.”

 

“Yeah, he’s here,” Clarke responded. “And thanks for that, Raven.”

 

Raven gave her a look that clearly said ‘how was I supposed to know?’ before turning back to Bellamy. “Well, I’m going to go before this gets any more awkward.” And with that she turned on her heel and disappeared back into the kitchen.

 

Clarke slowly looked back at Bellamy, only to find him looking at her.

 

“Well that kinda threw my plan for the day.” He said.

 

“What?” she asked, confused.

 

“I had this grand plan that I was going to come in here today, and finally ask you out,” Bellamy took a breath, “But you know what they say about best laid plans.”

 

“I don’t know,” Clarke began slowly, “I think that’s a pretty salvageable plan.”

 

He smiled at her: “Well then, will you go out with me?”

 

“One condition” she said. Bellamy nodded for her to go on, his face deadly serious. “Wherever we go, we are not eating strawberry short cake.”

 

Bellamy cracked a grin, “No promises, princess.”


End file.
